


I Think I Know Him

by Latent



Series: That One Kid [1]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-04-07 17:50:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4272456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latent/pseuds/Latent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to That One Kid</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nostalgia

Lalna and Rythian both sat quietly on the front porch of the house they shared. Today was a bright, sunny, warm June summer day. The two of them sipped lemonade, and laughed together, sharing funny stories about their past. 

"Oh sheesh," Lalna facepalmed, remembering something. "Remember when-"  
He was cut short by a red kickball smacking into the side of his face, knocking his glass from his hand. "AGH WHAT THE F-" Rythian slapped a hand over Lalna's mouth. "Watch your language, there's children around…"

Lalna nodded, and pulled Rythian's hand away. "Right.. Ehe… sorry!" He grabbed the ball from the deck behind him, and tossed it to the little girl standing in front of him. She had short, choppy brown hair and bright green eyes. The girl squealed, caught the ball, and ran back to her brother. An adorable blue-eyed blonde. 

Rythian sighed happily. "How'd you manage to find those two anyways?" Lalna shrugged in reply.

"I spent days looking for kids who could have been biologically ours, easy."

"Well, you pretty much nailed it!"

"Like I said, DAYS! Anyways… like I was saying… Do you remember when Honeydew and Xephos ate over a hundred Jaffa Cakes combined in less than two minutes?"

Rythian laughed and nodded. "Of course I do. But don't forget what YOU did afterward…"Lalna blushed. "Like I could forget!"

The two lovers (*squee*) continued talking about their memories, until Anne, their young ten year old daughter, ran up to them. "I overheard you talking… who's Honeydew and Xephos?"

Rythian rolled his eyes and jokingly answered, "A dwarf and a spaceman." regarding Honeydew's unnaturally short height, and Xephos' odd habits. Lalna nodded in agreement and added, "Your uncles. Not by blood, but because I said so."Anne's eyes lit up as she exclaimed, "Uncles? I didn't know we had uncles!!!" earning her a smile from both Lalna and Rythian. "You and your brother Junior have a bunch of aunts and uncles! Some are no longer with us but… they'll always be here in our hearts."Junior, the five year old blonde, ran up to join them. "I wanna meet them!"Rythian shrugged. "Sure, why not? Invite everyone for a party. Could be fun!" Lalna thought for a moment and said, "Well sure, but we'll have to clean the house first. Place is a MESS." 

The little family of four all laughed together, then walked inside to start days of cleaning and party preparations. 

They decided to have it in two weeks. Lalna and the children worked on scrubbing the house spotless, while Rythian occupied himself with writing out all the invitations. He'd had to handwrite them, since SOMEONE, *Exaggerated cough* Junior, accidentally smashed the computer. It's not HIS fault that he "can only play house-hockey with a blindfold on."

Rythian hissed in pain upon receiving his fourth paper cut. 

"Curses… anymore and I'll look like I don’t know how to properly deal with my daddy issues…" Rythian stuck his finger in his mouth, and continued writing.Lalna paused in front of the door, and leaned on his broom. He poked his head in and whispered, "Hey love, how's it going? You got a boo-boo?"

Rythian rolled his eyes and pulled his finger from his mouth. "I've got enough cuts to last a lifetime.." Lalna sighed and shuffled in, then sat on Rythian's lap. (Adorable, no?) "Oh great," he muttered. "My fiancé is an Emo (NOTHING WRONG WITH EMOS BTW). Time to paint everything black. And… really, really dark gray."Rythian snorted and ran his hands through Lalna's hair. "Yep. Tragic, isn't it? Anyways…" Rythian wrapped his arms around Lalna's middle and rested his head on top of his. "I've finished with the invites. Want me to mail them?"Lalna nodded, snuggling into Rythian's neck. "Mhmm…" (This scene is adorable and y'all can't tell me otherwise.) "Sometime today, preferably…"  
The happy moment was destroyed by two little gremlins jumping into the room, screaming. "DADDIES!" It scared Rythian so much that he stood up abruptly, knocking Lalna to the floor. 

Lalna groaned and sat up. "Yeesh… You seem to have given Daddy Rythian a heart attack!"

Rythian rolled his eyes, bent down, and helped lift Lalna back to his feet while asking the kids, "What on earth are you kids running and jumping around screaming for?"

Anne grinned widely. "Well Junior and I just wanted to ask what was in the attic!""The attic?" Lalna asked, now leaning against the desk. "Why?""Well," Anne continued. "While Junior and I were playing, I may or may not have accidentally hit the attic latch with the broom… anyways, it fell open, and we were just kind of curious…"Rythian pulled up his scarf and said,"In the attic.. Hmm.. Probably just a bunch of old junk, probably even from our high school days…" Anne's eyes lit up. "You guys knew each other in high school?! That's so cute!"The two "dads" rolled their eyes. Junior, being only five years old, wasn't the brightest kid. "What's high school???"Lalna answered, "High school is like your Kindergarten, but for the big kids. Most of the drama you'll go through yourselves will happen there."Rythian snorted and he nudged Lalna with his elbow."You knew aaaaaall about drama, Lalna."

"Yeesh, don't remind me! I've been through multiple therapy sessions to get all that… stuff… out of my head!"Rythian laughed and rolled his eyes. "Right, right. Sorry. Won't do it again. Aaaanyways… let's check out that attic, hmm?"The four of them shuffled into the hallway. Lalna lifted Junior onto his back and gave him a piggy-back ride, while Rythian took Anne by the hand and gently guided her through the hallway. 

Their house was rather large, with three stories and long halls. Rythian and Lalna decided they might need that extra space, to house either the homeless or their friends when they came to visit. With all the money he had saved, it was really no problem for Lalna to have it built. Even with the pool in the backyard and the movie screen in the basement. He and Rythian planned on adopting a few more kids soon anyways, older ones, so the space would really help.

Rythian dropped Anne's hand, and reached up towards the attic hatch. It was obviously out of place, from when the kids had knocked it up.He pushed it all the way open again, and pulled down the ladder. One by one the family of four slowly ascended it, being careful not to slip. Lalna coughed and waved his hand in front of his face, in an attempt to fan the dust away. "Now if I still wore my goggles, this wouldn't be a problem…"Rythian chuckled quietly. "Hey, at least your eyes can help as see where we're going up here."And it was true. Lalna's eyes literally lit up the room, with how bright they glowed. Thank you, Neodeginite!

"Mmm yeah… I guess that's one bonus of radioactive retinas, hmm?"Anne took her little brother Junior by the hand, and pulled him away somewhere in the attic without Lalna or Rythian noticing.

Lalna pulled a thick book from the top of a random stack, and flipped to any old page.There was an old picture from their high school days, of himself, Rythian, Zoeya, Littlewood, Xephos, and Sjin. It showed the day of the science fair, where the six of them were grouped together to create something "amazing." The only amazing thing that came out of it though was the size of the mess… Lalna wondered if they ever managed to return those penguins.Rythian glanced over at the picture and smiled sadly behind his scarf. "I really miss those two, you know," he muttered softly.

Lalna nodded. "Yeah… me too. Me too.."

While the two of them reminisced, a loud crash was heard from the back of the attic. Lalna and Rythian both whipped around to face their very much dust-covered daughter Anne.

"Anne?!" Lalna cried, and lifted her up. "Where's your brother, what happened?!"

"I dunno!"Lalna passed her over to Rythian, and walked towards the other side of the attic. "Junior?" He didn't receive any answer, and went further. "Junior??" Once again, no response. Lalna sighed and gently shoved a few boxes out of the way, going even deeper into the filthy memory mess. "Livid??"

Their five year old boy sprung out from an old chair, and latched himself on Lalna's back.

"Hi!!"

Lalna screeched bloody murder, and almost flung Junior to the floor. Instead, he gently set him down and knelt down to his height.

"Livid Jones Junior, that was very dangerous!!"Junior nodded slowly and hung his head. He then grinned, bounced up and shriek, 

"DADDY RYTHIAN, YOU MARRIED A SISSY!!!"


	2. Old Friends

(Some people seem to be forgetting that this is an AU that takes place in a dimension t **hat is not our own.** Keep that in mind when things seem a bit different. ***Grinds teeth and pulls out a shotgun*** _I'm not changing the shit I wrote because it doesn't perfectly fit this world's OR YOUR OWN laws_. **ACCEPT IT!!!!!!** Not only that but I'm afraid they also seem to be misinterpreting the bloody PRINT!!! Another friendly reminder that putting what I did "wrong" in fine detail is probably one of the most **asshole moves ever** and I don't _HAVE_ to continue writing but for some reason I _DO_.)

 

_The morning of the party day._

 

The little family of four was much too excited to get any sleep. They were ecstatic about seeing their old pals again, hearing their stories, learning about the things they've been doing.

 

Rythian watched the kids while Lalna cooked, which both were surprisingly good at. Well except Junior. Not even babysitting king Rythian could tame that little beast.

 

Though it seemed Ryth would be in luck today, as both children had tired themselves out enough that they've completely fallen asleep, laying out on the couch. Rythian smiled at them, then glanced over at the clock.

  
  
1:00 in the afternoon. Their guests will be showing up in about… thirty minutes or so? That sounds about right.

 

He stood up and slid into the kitchen, where Lalna was just finishing setting multiple trays on the counter.

  
  
"The kids are asleep, so I thought I'd pay you a visit."

  
Lalna grinned and brushed his bangs away from his eyes. "Oh did you?"

  
  
Rythian paused, getting lost in his memories. Back when Lalna was stabbed… It's a miracle though, how modern medical practices were able to fix what had happened…

  
  
"Uh, Ryth? You alright there?"

 

Rythian blinked and snapped his head up. "Huh? Oh, right, right. Yeah, I did. Sorry about that… Just getting… a bit of a nostalgic feeling."

 

"Aren't we all?"

  
  
Just then, the doorbell rang.

  
  
"Ooh, could you get that? I just have a few more things to finish up here."

  
  
Rythian nods, and walks to the door. Outside he saw a group of people he recognized VERY well. Seems as if they all came at once… He grips the handle and pulls the door open for them.

  
"Hey, welcome!"  
  
Each one waves and grinned. On the porch stood Ridge, Xephos, Honeydew, Sips, Sjin, Fiona, Lomadia, Teep, Nilesy, and even a few children. Each one had grown a bit since the last time they'd met..

  
"Well, come in!!"  
  
The crowd of old friends followed Rythian through the house, chattering and catching up with each other.

  
  
Within minutes it was like any old day after school. Of course Rythian had to wake up Anne and Junior, who were OVERJOYED to be meeting their surrogate uncles and aunts, as well as their "cousins." Like Nascha and Otus (The hell did I make their last names again? Oh screw it) Brindley, and Mary Underscore.

 

Teep, Fiona, and Nilesy were in the middle of what looked like a VERY heated sign language battle.

 

Rythian rolled his eyes, and directed his attention to Xephos and Lomadia.

  
  
"So, how old are your two now then?"

  
Xephos pointed to the kids and answered, "Well Nascha is six, and Otus is eleven."

  
  
"A year older than our youngest and oldest! I'm sure they'll be good friends. And Lomadia I have to ask, have either of them shown any signs of the Neodeginite at all? Lalna was telling me about how worried he was, about the stuff having a negative effect on the kids."

  
  
Lomadia thinks for a moment before saying, "Well Otus' eyes like to glow yellow sometimes, but I believe that Nascha is too young for any of it to really affect her yet, if at all. Other than that, they seem to be perfectly fine."

  
  
Rythian smiled and nodded, then laughed. "I also see you named them after owls."

  
  
"How could we not?!"

  
  
Meanwhile, in the kitchen.

  
  
Sips, Sjin, and Honeydew stood around the counter with Lalna, just chatting it up.

  
  
"You know Lalna every time I see you I just can't help but feel awful for what happened in high school…"

 

Lalna waved a hand, dismissing it.  
  
"Sips don't beat yourself up over it. Besides, I'm perfectly fine now! There's no point in lingering in the past."  
 

"I know, I know, it's a bit immature. But seriously, I impaled your eye with a knife. There's no way I could ever forgive myself for that."

  
  
Lalna shrugged and shook his head. "It's all past business. You didn’t know it was me anyways."

  
  
Honeydew took a sip of wine and cut into the conversation,

 

"Hey, past is in the past right? What's the point in sticking in it?"  
  
Sjin nodded in agreement. "Exactly! Let's enjoy the time we have together, hmm?"

 

The guys all cheered and took a sip of wine.

 

As the next few hours passed, the party was a hit. The group swam, played music, danced a little bit, caught up more. It seemed everyone had their life in order.

 

Fiona owned a veterinarian chain, Ridge managed to take control of a country, Xephos and Lomadia owned a nursery together, Sips and Sjin had a lawn care business, Nilesy built pools, and Teep became a successful pianist.

 

"So Lalna, Rythian, what do you both do for a living?"

 

The adults sat in the family room together, all enjoying a glass of SOMETHING with alcohol in it while the children slept in the play room nearby.

  
  
"You have this wonderful, massive house. What do you do for work?"

  
  
"Well," Lalna set down his glass. "Most of it was actually saved from the high school years, believe it or not. In fact I think it's STILL paying the bills. Rythian does work as a librarian in town though, Monday to Friday. I myself am something of a stay at home dad? I do occasionally get asked to help at any number of labs though. "

  
Fiona tilted her head slightly.

  
  
"Hmm.… interesting! I have to ask, how did you get so much? I've heard the main story, but if course I don't know much since there's been nobody around to tell me!"

  
  
Lalna tapped his chin.

  
"Well.…"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't tell me to change jackshit. And the spacing is weird, I know.


	3. A While Ago

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of the story is revealed.

Sips, Lalna, and Sips' father all stood in dead silence, each one shocked beyond belief for different reasons.

Lalna was the first to snap back to reality. He quickly grabbed his goggles back from Sips and pulled them on.

Sips quietly muttered, "You're… the Neon kid..??"

Lalna growled and slammed his hands down on the table in front of Sips' father and screamed,

"YOU KILLED MY PARENTS YOU HEATLESS SON OF A BITCH, HOW COULD YOU??!!"

Sips' father raised an eyebrow, absolutely shocked.

"How did you survive?! I made sure we shot the yard out!!!"Sips continued muttering, "wait you… killed his parents…?? What…?"Lalna now had tears streaming down his face.

"YEAH, YOU DID!! YOU GOT EVERYONE BUT ME, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!! LEAVING ME A BLOODY ORPHAN TO FEND FOR MY OWN GOD DAMNED LIFE!! I HAD ABSOLUTELY NO ONE THANKS TO YOU!!!"

"I don't give orders, I follow them. I was only doing m-"

Lalna hissed and slapped him across the face, leaving a red mark.

"SHUT UP!! DON'T YOU PULL THAT SHIT WITH ME, BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO FUCKING HEAR IT!!! YOU KILLED THEM AND YOU KNOW YOU DID!! HAVE YOU NO HUMANITY?!"

"They were going to take my wife."

"WELL FROM WHAT I KNOW OF THEIR CONDITIONS YOU DON'T GIVE A DAMN!!!"

"I didn't mean-"

"YOU DIDN'T WHAT. DIDN'T MEAN TO KILL THEM?! DIDN'T FUCKING MEAN TO KILL THE ONES WHO YOU PURPOSEFULLY SHOT WITH A GUN?!"

"I care about my family's well-being."

"AND NOT MINE?! MAYBE I LOVED MY FAMILY. MAYBE I CRY MY EYES OUT EVERY DAY, JUST WISHING I COULD HAVE A MINUTE TO SAY GOODBYE."

"You were supposed to die."

"YEAH WELL I'VE GOT SOME NEWS FOR YOU. I DIDN'T. AND NOW I WISH I DID. BECAUSE I'VE SPENT MY WHOLE LIFE ALONE AND SCARED!!!"

"I don't blame you for not knowing but-"

"NOT KNOWING WHAT?! WHY DID THEY KILL MY PARENTS?!"

"Please if you'd let me speak… It's not like I specifically wanted to kill your parents. If you want to get angry at anyone, get angry at my old boss… After he'd made us do that I sent in my two weeks, ok? I don't know why it had to be them. I don't know anything. I didn't even want to do it. I've hated myself ever since. I'm not asking for your forgiveness. I'm not that stupid, I know you hate me. I know you think I'm a horrible, scumbag of a person and you'd be right. You'd be absolutely right. And all I can say is I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what I've done, and may I rot in hell."

Sips' father turns to his son and says, "Please wait outside until this is over."

Sips nods, still confused, and slowly shuffles out of the kitchen.

His father gestures to a chair across from him and simply commands Lalna to sit.He does, though reluctantly, continuing to glare at the father the entire time.

"My name is Henry Underscore, married to Uthgerd Underscore. I'm no stranger to you, in the worst way possible. I can never be forgiven for what I did. But I can tell you all I know. I was employed and blackmailed by a man we knew not the name of but rather the cover name Xavier. Xavier was a mysterious man who gave us our orders not by speech but by letters. And all one told us to do was execute the Jones family. I don't know why. I just follow orders."

Lalan sighs and rubs his temples."Ok.… I understand what you did… and why you did it. You probably cared about your own family as much as I care about mine. I… get it. I don't think I can forgive you. But consider us neutral."

Lalna stands up from the table, and leaves the kitchen without another word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What am I even doing


	4. Broken Laptop

My laptop is broken and I'm updating from my phone

There will be no story updates for a while


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Intermission, anyone?

The crowd of slightly drunk adults looked bewildered with Lalna's story. Sips had long since buried his face in his wine glass, embarrassed to hear this story for all kinds of reasons. Rythian cringed every time HE heard the story. He hated seeing Lalna mad. It was just something that didn't happen. Even when Anne and Junior flushed his keys down the toilet, he kept a straight face. Even when that one mom cussed him out for having radiated eyes in the supermarket he kept his cool. The last time Lalna got Angry, Zoeya died.Nobody likes to speak about the incident.

Fiona nodded slowly, absorbed and interested in the tale of her friend's past.

"Alright… So there was hot water there, then. What happened afterwards? I mean, you two were doing a project together, right? How did that turn out?"

Lalna chuckled a bit, and swished the wine in his glass around in a small whirlpool.

"I'm not too sure, actually! But I think the two of us managed to get it done… And by the two of us, I mean me, the day before it was due in a rushed panic of remembrance."

Sips grinned in amusement and added, "And somehow, even though you rushed it, the thing still held over 80 pounds of weight! Still have NO idea how you managed that one."

Rythian, not paying much attention mused, "It's because Lalna's a genius~"

Everyone in the room froze in place and slowly directed their undivided attention to the love-struck idiot in the purple scarf. Lalna's face flushed a light scarlet. 

Rythian blinked and looked back at everyone, then realized what just happened.

"O-Oh I um… I mean… I didn't think I said that out loud and well it really just sort of slipped and…"

He sighed and wrapped his arms around Lalna, squeezing him."It's not unnatural to love my Lalipop."

Lalna blushed an even deeper shade of red, and looked as if he wanted to just sink into the couch cushions and disappear for all eternity into the void of blackness.

"A-Anyways… We did manage to pass with a fantastic grade, and all was well. Though I don’t think I heard from Sips the entire rest of the Freshman year." (I never kept track of how old they were/are. Ah well…)

Sips rubbed his neck sheepishly but didn't deny the statement.

"Yeah.… Sorry about… that. I wasn't really thinking straight that year… after what happened everything I knew seemed to just flip-flop and spin around. I didn't mean to ignore you or anything. I probably should've just talked to you and worked everything out… Guess I was just an immature child then…"

Lalna smiled slightly and muttered, "I think we ALL were," in conclusion.

Fiona broke the awkward silence by asking, "Since I'm still new to all of this, I'd like to ask… How did you and Rythian get together, Lalna?"

"I think.…I think I'll let Rythian tell THAT story."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got my laptop fixed!!! But be warned, school starts soon, and I don't know how much time I'll have to write!!!
> 
> I'd like to personally apologize to Beth, for the confusion and the fact that this all could have been avoided if I'd simply mentioned what Zoeya did. But that would've ruined the story!


	6. OTP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OTP happens

And so, the day after Lalna met his family's murderer, there was one less point of business out of his mind. Lalna could now focus on what Rythian had done. (I have no idea what day it was in the first story so LET'S SAY IT'S NOW SATURDAY)

Lalna had PLENTY of time to go around looking for Rythian. So he woke up, pulled on his goggles, and rushed out the door before any of his neon friends could question them.(BEFORE WE CONTINUE, Allow me to give a rundown about this Neodeginite stuff

Neodeginite, though not actually existent -but it SHOULD BE-, could be technically considered "Magical." Neodeginite is actually incredibly toxic, but not so that it would kill you. The thin neon ribbons can stick in the air, like a light trail. It glows, and it stains worse than grape juice on a snow white dress.

Like with his eyes.

Lalna himself was the one to create the Neodeginite. He was really the only one of the four of them exposed to it in beta stages. He fixed the problems with his eyes, but they can't help but glow permanently. Lomadia's child has glowing eyes, because the Neodeginite has long since taken control of their bloodstreams and cores of their bodies. Of course they KNEW of these consequences, but didn't mind them much. The Neodeginite -which you all can use for your own purposes if you want, just don't claim it… OC things of this would be so awesome… *Silently goes into dream world*- is pretty much their life force, making them near immortal but not quite. Their aging process is slowed to every two human years is a neon year, they're much more flexible and tolerant to pain, and have tendencies to develop crazy abilities based on their everyday lives. An example being Lomadia who, and you may have guessed it, can control avian creatures. Lalna has what we could call a death stare. In his teenage years it was basically uncontrollable. Lalna wouldn't have worn those goggles in the first place if it wasn't for his death stare. He wouldn't want to tell anyone about that though.

The Neodeginite also has what we might describe as metamorphic abilities, which explains the sort of appearance changes? Before he even starts leaving trails, Lalna's hair is immediately neon pink.

In other words, Neodeginite is like… Special snowflake magical girl powder? Yeah sounds about rightMy science is bogus but so is this story I mean I started it at 13 years old and I'm only 14 now what would I know about human anatomy and how the blood stream works)

Lalna's first guess of where Rythian could be was Zoeya's house, telling her all about what happened.

"ZOEYA I KISSED HIM AND HE PROBABLY HATES ME NOW!!!"

"W-Well what did he SAY after?!""I.…I DON'T KNOW I RAN AWAY BEFORE HE HAD THE CHANCE.""GOD DAMMIT RYTHIAN."While passerby were completely ignorant to what was going on inside the house, Lalna could hear it loud and clear. His cheeks flushed a light pink, remembering what happened."Let's just get this over with…"  
Lalna took a deep breath and knocked on the door."Oh someone's at the door, I'll get it!""Nah stay here Zoeya, I'll get it.""Alrighty!"Lalna tensed. Rythian would just open the door and see him standing there. He'd open the door and the two of them were just going to FAINT.'Ok.…so I still have the option to run. If I run I can skip town and not have to deal with this again. But… Rythian will be heartbroken then? Does he even like me? I mean maybe that was just a spur of the moment sort of thing… It had to be nobody could love me… Well no wonder I'm too sad and negative for my own good. I may as well rename myself Nancy. RIGHT. I will run away, leave town, tell nobody, and change my name to Nancy. But Rythian… I really like it here… why hasn't he opened the door yet…? THERE IS STILL TIME TO RUN.'*Click*

'THERE IS NO TIME TO RUN. THERE IS TIME TO PANIC.'

"Lalna…?!" Rythian looked surprised, and embarrassed.  
Lalna made some kind of whining, guttural wail in response, as well as a raucous screech noise before coughing violently and shaking is head.Rythian tilted his head to the side, and looked legitimately terrified and concerned now."Y-You ok there…? Do we need an exorcism…?"

The story was interrupted for a moment as multiple guests to the house apologized for leaving early and claimed they were to be busy the next day.

Lalna shook his head again."Ne-ne-neeeehhh I'mmm ok…."

"Youuu sure about that..?? Actually I don't want to know." Rythian's face then turned red. "Why are you here..? Not that you wouldn't be I just assumed that you'd be like busy with your neon stuff since you… usually are so…"Lalna took a deep breath and asked,"Can you please tell me… what you did yesterday? In the locker room?""ERMMMM.…"

Lalna walked up to him, head tilted back. There was no actual other way to see Rythian's face. He seemed to have forgotten to put his scarf on that morning."Please?"

Rythian nervously rubbed the back of his neck."W-well you were saying a lot of stuff… and I guess I just…""Felt sorry for me?""Wh-Wha no!! I didn't!! I mean I did, yes, but that's not what I kissed you I mean I really really like and care about you and I just… went for it I guess I mean I'm so sorry I didn't even ask if you were into guys I don't think and even if we did I didn't remember and I didn't even thing a-and…"Lalna smiled slightly and hugged him."Rythian?""..Y-Yeah…?"

"Shut up I love you.""WHHHHHAA.…???!""I. love you..""Really??! I mean I'm really… REALLY happy you do but like are you SURE are you ABSOLUTELY SURE you like… ME…?"

Lalna laughed softly."I'm sure.""Ehehehhe.…"Rythian snatched Lalna by the arm and dragged him into the house immediately, locking and closing the door behind him. He pulled the boy up the stairs and to Zoeya's room."ZOEYAAAAA."He pushed Lalna in, and shut her door hard enough to shake the walls."LOOK WHAT I FOUND OUTSIDEEEE!"Zoeya looked up from her book grinning, and waved."Hello, Lalna!""Heya Zoeya.."Rythian dragged Lalna onto his lap and said to Zoeya,"He loves me.""OTP!!!"

(OK so the spacing for AO3 is like really weird so please try to look past it I'm so sorry XD)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda short but school is meh so Bleh
> 
> I knew I HAD to publish something for you...


	7. Stormed In!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And they're stuck.

With multiple guests already gone, the only ones remaining in the poorly lit house were Lalna, Rythian, Lomadia, Xephos, Sips, Sjin, Fiona, Mary, Nascha, Otus, Anne, and Junior.

(*SCCCCHHH* We're stopping again to explain some more things.

Anne and Junior are adopted. In this Minecraftia, adopting is more of a common practice -there's almost no discrimination against homosexual couples who wish to raise a child together- and even with, it's not as much of a painstaking process. Of course this is all just to make the story easier to write and such. I mean, you can't blame anyone for doing that. Jeez it's hard enough with school ffssssss)

They were taking… something of another short break in the story. 

Lalna stood up and stretched his legs. He caught sight of the weather outside and nearly screamed."I-It looks like there's one hell of a storm coming close…"Rythian pulled the curtains all the way back and nodded slowly in agreement."Looks like tornado weather, even…""I didn't think we got tornados," Fiona muttered. "I've never seen one in Tekkit City anyways…""Well, you may have not…" Lalna sighed and leaned back into the couch again. "But Ryth and I live around forty minutes outwards, remember? They come right through here and don't even BOTHER moving towards the city. It makes no sense but that hasn’t stopped me from banning the practice of leaving toys in the yard. We've already lost more tricycles than my bank account can TAKE."Fiona rolled her eyes.

"Lalna you have enough in your pocket RIGHT NOW probably to buy the city.""R-Right.. Either way, we all may want to erm… migrate to the basement. Just in case, you know…"

"Should I wake the kids?""Just carry them downstairs, I guess."

And so, the adults gently and slowly brought their kids downstairs to the safety of the basement. While there may not actually be a tornado, chances wouldn't be taken."Alright, so where were we?"

"If nobody minds…" 

Everyone turned to Sips, who hadn't said anything in a while.

"I'd like to hear about… You know."

"Oh… Fiona, do you…?"

"We can tell it together. Really I'm fine talking about it, if you both are…"

And so began the story of Zoeya's death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHY IS THE SPACING ALWAYS SO WEIRD????
> 
> HEY DID YOU KNOW I HAVE A WATTPAD? I'M PRETTY ACTIVE THERE, AND GUESS WHAT, THIS STORY IS THERE TOO. https://www.wattpad.com/user/ZedPeg
> 
> LOOKING FOR CO AUTHORS AND SUCH, HAVE A BUNCH OF STORIES, ALL THAT FUN STUFF
> 
> CHECK IT OUT IF YOU HAVE TIMEEEE THANKS YOUSSSS


	8. I REGRET NOTHING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I regret nothing

Sips frowned slightly."Wow.…I had no idea, that sounds awful…"

Lalna rubbed his arms sheepishly, and Fiona nodded in a melancholy kind of way.

"Yeah.…Zoeya was pretty bloody fantastic. But there's really no helping what happened, right?"

Lalna growls and literally crushes his empty wine glass in his hands. "Well it COULD HAVE been helped if I just…"

Fiona cut him off.

"Lalna you know it was an accident, and we all know it too. Nobody blames you for what you didn't do on purpose."

"I blame me!!! I blame myself for what happened!!! If it weren't for me… If it weren't for me she'd still be here and everything would be okay again… but I…"

"Lalna, stop it. You had no idea. If I were in your place, I probably would have done the same thing, alright? Don't be so hard on yourself. You didn't know, you couldn't have known…"

Sips sucks in his breath and says,"If nobody minds can we… not talk about this now…?"

Rythian nodded and leaned on his arm."I second that."

Xephos and Lomadia, just returning from watching the children, quietly sat on the edge of the couch, frowning at the strange tension in the room.

Lalna sighed and rubbed his temples. "What a depressing story THAT was."(STOP MESSING WITH THE SPACING, AO3)


	9. Rest In Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoeya dies, there

The Science Fair. Lalna and Zoeya loved the sound of it, while Rythian couldn't help but detest it.  
"Oh come on Ryth, it'll be fun!"

"I don't know what your definition of 'fun' is Lalna, but for me it is definitely NOT sitting in the gym for three hours doing absolutely nothing but watching paper mache volcanoes and… potato batteries."Lalna frowned and poked Rythian's face."But, while sitting there, you can kiss me every time nobody is looking."  
Rythian immediately grabbed his arm and took off, pretty much leaving Zoeya in the dust."TO THE SCIENCE FAIR!!!"

Zoeya couldn't help but smile and laugh.

"So, what is this again?""Well.…" Lalna carefully sets multiple glasses on the table. "I wish I could have brought my Neodeginite in. But then you know, I'd get arrested and stuff for… what, negative eight degree murder, breaking and entering, all kinds of other random and pointless things… So I just… I have no idea. I have no idea what this is, but it looks pretty and it moves."

"Interesting…"~~~

Rythian watched as Lalna and another science nerd got into some kind of heated debate over chemical compounds or whatever. Zoeya walked by at some point and sat down next to Rythian, paying close attention to their argument. 

Dork boy pushed his glasses further up his face and snapped his suspenders."The Neon boy's element is not scientifically possible!"Lalna sighed and shook his head."Well actually through the right process-""IT'S NOT POSSIBLE!!!""I found a bit of it and studied it, and it is in fact, possible."Zoeya rolled her eyes and turned away from them.

"They're really going at it, huh?"  
Rythian tugged lightly on his scarf and nodded, noticing the Dorky kid getting angrier and angrier, mainly because Lalna was ALSO getting angry, and seriously yelling at the kid. 

 

Nobody expected him to get so angry that he would grab a bottle of some kind of corrosive acid used in a project, and throw it at Lalna.Lalna ducked down, and the corrosive acid hit a dead shot that hit Zoeya in the face.

DON'T BLAME ME FOR THE WEIRD SPACING OKAY IT WASN'T MY IDEA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been VERY VERY BUSY LATELY, I AM SO SORRY


	10. Happy Ending (?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yep this is the end lmao

"Well hey, at least we all got a happy ending, right?"

"Zoeya's dead and we're stuck in a basement, it's a real happy ending."

Sips rolled his eyes.

"Rythian you need to lighten up. Look, you and Lalna got married. All of us got married. Fiona has become an advocate for acid attack victims and is very happy. We've got our kids. You have this big house. Happy ending."

Lalna leaned back into Rythian, and folded his arms.

"I guess. I mean, I never found out why my parents were attacked. But I guess that's… fine."

"Yeah, see Rythian? Even your lover agrees that it could have been worse."

 

(You can go home now that's the end)

**Author's Note:**

> Here u go u nerds
> 
> Jk I love you omg


End file.
